


If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

by AJenno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Feels, Gen, I'm a mess after the movie, Moving On, Not hating on any character, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Bucky Barnes deals with the aftermath of everything that's happened and his unrequited feelings.





	If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> So, I'm not going to post my long ass opinion on Avengers Endgame but I couldn't get this drabble out of my head so I had to post it. Please note that I have no hate towards any of the characters mentioned and this is an open ending of sorts (It's not happy but not sad either if that makes sense) Also I know that other people have probably posted similar things but like I said, I had the drabble in my head and needed to write it out. Thanks :D (Also I'm gifting this to the amazing Jmeelee for helping look it over for me <3 )

Bucky knew he wasn't going to see Steve again. And he was okay with that. Well, he’d _learn_ to be okay, eventually. He’d wasted opportunities to tell Steve how he felt; the "timing" was never right. Truth was, Bucky had been too scared to say the words that could change everything. Banner counted down, then Steve was gone, living the life he deserved with Peggy. Now, there’d never be a “right time.” But Bucky would be okay, because he had a life to lead, too. And what was that old saying? If you truly love someone, you let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have more feels in my corner lol. If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr for more drabbles and such, I'm at jennoasis.tumblr.com.


End file.
